The Giant and the Mortal (Ragnarok Fanfic, Netflix Show)
by akeye49
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the relationship of Fjor and Gry. This relationship is from the Norwegian show Ragnarok. This is after Season One, Episode Six so Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen the first season. Sumary: She is a normal girl well he is the beast She is the good in his darkest light They have to face the world well running from his family When secrets are revealed
1. Motel Stay

_Why did he bring me to this place? Who is he? What is he?_

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close as he limps. Magne told us to run so we had,but we can't run fast. I take him to the car and put him in the passenger. "Where are the keys?" I ask him and he gasps "Left..pocket". I grab the keys and start the car.

We drive as far away from Edda as possible. I park in front of a motel and look him to see any external wounds. I turn off the car and bring him into the motel. Once were in the room I lay him on the bed and take off his jacket. Looking at him I just see those strange inhuman eyes even though they are no longer that way.

" What are you?"

Those are the words that escape my mouth and yet my eyes widen when I hear them. For a couple seconds he doesn't say anything but then he says something I never thought he would hear. 'I...I am..well I'm a..a giant" Fjord says the last part almost in a whisper. I try to look him in the eyes but he won't return my gaze, almost as if he is scared. Then my mind process what he has said and I cant picture anything but a big huge version of a human.

This of course doesn't match what I saw when his eyes changed. "A giant as in Jack in the Beanstalk, giant?" I ask not able to picture anything eles when he says that word. He shakes his head and he tells me that his species are more like the Titans in Greek Mythology. That they came before the gods, are the ancestor of the gods, and were dethroned by the gods. Hearing him compare his species to the Titians from Greek Mythology help me understand better what his species is but there are so many things I don't know.

I noticed that throughout all this he doesn't even look at me at all. No matter how I try to catch his gaze but he won't. "Why won't you look at me? I mean if I didn't know any better I would think you were scared of me" I tell him in worry and gently grabbing his hand. Holding his hand seems to have been the right move for he grips mine tightly in his own. "I am scared what you will think of me or if you will want to leave me after I tell you it all" Fjord explains to me and fear as well as worry are shown into his eyes.

"Why are you scared? I mean I can't do anything to you, your basically a god" My head tilts in confusion and he takes my hand above his heart. "I may be a god in a sense but your the first person I've ever loved or cared for. The first person I've ever given my heart to" Looking into Fjords eyes as he says this I see so much love and vulnerability shining in his eyes.

Then he starts to say how sorry he is and that it was either he would have to kill me or Saxa would. He repeats over and over that he didn't want to and it was breaking his heart having to do so. The more he spoke the more his voice started to break and he started to cry. His head went in my lap and he just sobbed. Fjord's sobbing just made him shaking and all I thought of doing was hold him tight in my arms.

As I rub his back up and down and kiss his head. I never thought I would ever see this, who would have thought a god or giant would be so close to a mortal.


	2. Questions are Asked

_**A/N: I know this is short but I really wanted to give you guys an updated and just came up with this idea today. It's almost 12:30am where I am and plan to go to bed but I ship this couple so much! Their like relationship goals... Now here is the story. Also I've been wanting to learn Norwegian because it's so similar to English.**_

_**Ex. Norwegian words and English.**_

_**god is good**_

_**(old norse) brødre is brother**_

_**(old norse) søstre is sister**_

_**nummer is number**_

_**Personling is personal**_

_**and..**_

_**the structure is similar**_

_**"I have read the book" is the same structure unlike German were it be "I have the book read" somethings like that the verb comes after if I remmber. Now here is the story.**_

**Fjor's POV**

Breaking down in front of someone may be the biggest fear of any man well most men but it is not mine. I mean in her arms I feel safe and protected as weird as that may be. Hours go bye and I just stay in her arms. "I was never truly trying to hurt you I wanted it to look real" I tell her as I pull my head away from her chest. Confusion shine in her eyes and her eyebrows crease in her cute little "I'm thinking" look".

"Then why did you cry about how sorry you were?".

Her question is a very valid one but I explain that it was because of everything that we went through the very thought of losing her did that to me and the thought of what they were asking me to do. How is there a women as forgiving as her I have no idea and I know I don't deserve her. "Why is it taboo for giants to be in a relationship with humans" She asks as her hand cups around my check. Holding her hand against my check I say, " That is because we never communicate with then unless we need something. We don't get close to them let alone all fall in love with them".

"Then why did you break all the rules to be with a girl like me?"

At first I'm unsure of how to explain it but seeing her golden locks fall in front of her crystal blue eyes I understand that I broke the rules because of her not just to be with her. "When a man wants something or loves someone. We don't care who disapproves, we dont let them stop us and your who I love" and after I say this her face lights up with a smile as bright as the sun and eyes shinning like the stars.

In every part of our conversation I feel her face inch close to mine. I want to kiss her with every part of my being. Our lips connect and her lips taste so sweet like chocolate. I feel her arms wrap around my waist as my back goes against the bed. Her lips travel from my lips to my neck and it sends shivers down my back. This makes her giggle and as much as I like this I something important to ask her.

"Gry, Do you want to see my other eyes, my true eyes?".


	3. Yellow Eyes

**Gry's POV**

See his real eyes? Do I want to see them? The last time I did it was terrifying because even though I was in no real danger, I hadn't known that. Maybe I should have trusted him more and I did trust him.. I followed him to a warehouse. As stupid as that seems I had a feeling even when I saw his yellow eyes I didnt feel in danger.

My instinct took over as much as I didn't want to I felt terrified but this time I know were safe. Nodding my head in response as I say "Yes, I do but only as long as your comfortable". Hope shine in his eyes and a nervous smile place on his face. Fjor closes his eyes and when they open their beautiful in a color I never saw. Even though they are yellow and different their even as great as his human eyes.

"What do you think?"

His question is sold but his voice is very shaky and at the end of his question his voice wavers. I can't imagine what this represents to him. I mean I guess it's like showing a birth mark accept worse? Except worse, I mean it's like he was wearing a mask before and now he is showing his real self. How does it feel to take that off?

"There amazing! There so pretty and just as great as your human eyes".

"Really?".

That is his reply, really. He must have been so scared of rejection. ",Of course, no matter what color they are. No matter what you are, I love you.. how would that change just because I find out your not human" my words reassure him and I kiss his head. In response of what I said he decides to kiss me. His lips are as sweet as cake. He licks my bottom lip and I fight his tongue for dominice. He does win this fight and it may be partly his giant strength but I don't care. His hand travels down my stomach.

(time skip)

He and I just lay on the bed and Fjor gets up from my hold. "Where are you going?" The question comes from my lips as he is getting dressed. He looks to me and tosses his wallet to me. Opening it, I see that he had the 250 million dollars in it. "Going to put most of that in a secret part of the car" He explains and to hear that there is a secret part of the car. I ask him if I can come along and he doesn't at all object.

I get dress quickly and as I do shutt the door behind us.


	4. The Secret Compartment

**Fjor POV**

As we walk away from our room I know she should stay inside but I don't know how to resist her. My arm wraps around Gry's waist and my hand grips her hip. Looking around I servalence our surroundings as we go through the hotel to the front door. Gry must feel my fear for she is rubbing my back. Were finally outside and my fear intensifies. I smell nothing in the air that gives off the scent of my "family".

"Do you think your family will find out where we are?" She ask as I open the door to the car. Taking off my jacket I give it to Gry. She holds it in her hands, questions popping up in her mind. Slightly I beg her to wear it, it's for her survival that she wears it. I hit the air conditioning button twice then the radio button once, it opens I secrets compartment in the car.

Amazement shines in her eyes as she looks at the compartment. I take only enough for two plane tickets and gas and essentials. Well I do this I ask her to keep watch to make sure no one sees what were hiding and where we are hiding it. After I hide it I show her the passcode to locket it. "Fjor, Magne is here" Hearing her say that I snap my head up immediately.

"I thought he was fighting Vidar".

Hearing my call Vidar by her name makes her left eyebrow raise up in confusion. My hand presses down on the lock of the car, starting at Magne. Gry's hand lands on my thigh and her thumb rub against my jeans in comfort. "We can trust him, I know it Fjor. If at least you don't trust him then trust me?"Looking at her I take her hand and unlock the car. We watch as Magne comes closer and I say "Of course I trust you.

I trust you with my heart and my secrets". Her hand squeezes mind as Magne opens the car door. I don't know how this will go at all. Two men united by one person. How will it go I'm not sure but it seems were going to find out.


	5. The Drive

**_Fjor_** **_POV_**

Magne opens the door to which Fjor and I turn our bodies to face him. "I think Vidar is dead" Magne tells us as he leans against the back of the car seat. "Are you sure?" I ask as I see him in his chard clothes. As this question is asked Magne looks annoyed by it in reality. "Yes, I'm sure. We were struck by lightning" Magne huffs as he crosses his arms.

"Yea, but your still alive" I point out as Gry gives me a look that says "Leave it". As much problems and differences as have with Magne, I do need him. "Can you make sure the giants never leave here?" is what I ask as I look him dead in the eyes. Magne eye's are stormy as the sky but in them I understand he knows why I'm asking. Though it seems that Gry has not yet realized the danger she is in but well have to tell her and our conversation went like this.

"Why does he have to make sure they never leave?"

"It's not safe, if they leave here then they will be after us?"

"What of my parents? I cannot just leave them here"

"We have to go, if you stay here then they will never be safe and Magne can protect them, Gry."

I see this doesn't ease her worries but what choice do we have? It's either stay here and die or leave and live. "You all should leave, it's not safe here anymore" Magne warns and looking at him through the window I know he is right. He and I don't say much but we have come to a silent term of an agreement. The agreement: Protect Gry, keep the giants here and save the earth but how long this will last I'm not sure.

Gry is our only connection and bond so if she dies.. if she isn't here to keep us from fighting then how will we act. Sure, we were able to tolerate each other long enough for me to tell him of the barrels but that was only for a couple of seconds. Magne leaves and I start the car for our journey. "Are you ready?" is the question I ask as I turn to look her in the eyes as I go to grab her hand. Gry lays her head on my shoulder and shakes her head to say, "No, I want so bad to say goodbye to my parents yet I know I can't".

Gry starts to sob after she says this and I hold her in my one arm as we start to leave Edda. I pray to my ancestors and admittedly some of the other gods and godesses. We could use all the help we can get, and I in some way don't want to see Magne get hurt. "Where are we going" is a question that brought me out of my thoughts. Looking over I see her watch the scenery as the surroundings become more and more unfamiliar to her.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. We go to the kingdom of Arkadian" I tell her and I can see my answer did not help her at all. I explain that Arkadia is the underwater kingdom I created and she as my girlfriend will become the Queen. It takes about eight hours or so to drive from Edda to the Sea but four hours in Gry wants to drive the car. Even though I tell her it is not necessary she insistent and I do it to please her. I trust her so I must show it, if this is one of the only ways I have right now to show trust to her then I will use it.

When I wake up the sun has already set and risen on it's own and I can see the bags under my love's eyes. This who night or day has made my heartbreak in ways I never knew. Her pain was my own pain even if I could not feel the exact pain. Seeing her cry made me want to cry and quite frankly I think she saw the tears in my eyes. "I think I should drive, you have been driving for a couple hours and I don't need the GPS" I point out as she pulls the car over to the side. We switch sides and I take over as the driver.

Turning off the GPS as we go onto the main road and she asks, "How do we know if Magne is alright?". I see her glance at me well, she glances at her phone and I warn, "You shouldn't do that is not very safe". Gry looks disappointed and more worried than what she usually did. "I will when we get to the kingdom talk to Magne telepathically" As I say this her body becomes more relaxed and relief is on her face. The rest of the drive is only an hour from where we are so I ask her to grab the phone from my right pocket.

I ask her to call the person in my contacts named Ab Chase. Gry presses the button and after a couple rings Chase finally picks up. "Your Majesty? What do you need?" Chase asks me as I cringe as he addresses me by my title. "Yes, I need you to prepare the kingdom for my and my soulmate's arrival" I state with the sound of a command strictly in my voice. Gry is just looking at me with her eyes widen in shock. She is shocked so bad her mouth just hangs open and I have to use my hand to close it. By the time I made that call we were only a few minutes and so I hit a button on the top of the car's ceiling. It reveals that the floor in front of us is infact a secret underwater door. I put the car in drive and go through the door and it closes behind as immediately once we have gone in. Leaning back I breath out a breath I didn't know I had been holding because for now at least for a little while, we are safe.

**_A/N: I know that the idea of a underwater kingdom is probably not at all were the producers and stuff are going with the show but this is all I got.. I couldn't figure out where they would go or stay so I made up the underwater kingdom. I hope you all like it. I tried to make it a bit longer for you all. Please comment down below on your opinions._****_-Writter_**


	6. The Escape

A/N: I am sorry it took so long. Not only have I been busy with interviews and finding a job. I have been learning Norwegian and the past two nights I've been busy and today we went to a mall that is 45 mins or more away from my house and we didn't get home til the early evening and so I was finally able to finish it. Also I hope you guys like it and hope that the next update wont be so long inbetween the updates. Thank you all who have read this.

Sincerly The Writter

**Gry's POV**

"Your really a king?" I ask as I feel my eyes widen in shock. Watching the tunnel of the tunnel pass us by as we drive further down. "It's only temporary. My friend, Robert had died from an assassination and his will stated I take his place" Fjor explains as he clenches his jaw in sadness. My hand goes out to his and I hold it tight as I rub the back side of his hand. "Thank you" Fjor whispers and I barely heard him, just barely.

The tunnel is coming to an end and the outside is made of shells, glass and rock.It's as tall as the Eiffel Tower but as wide as the Alexander Palace in Russia. Fjor drives the car to this huge air bubble that is half closed off from the palace. A man opens the door well FJor and I get out of the car. Just as we reach the end of the hall I get a text from Magne, that send fear through my body.

M:Run, now. It's not safe.

G:Why? What's wrong?

M:Jörmungandr, Sea Serpents.

The speed of my heart starts to race more and more and I see Fjor looking worriedly at me. He puts my hand on his chest as a way to control my breathing. I nudge my phone to him and Fjor takes it in concern, as he reads it his eyes widen. The more I look around the more things seem wrong, very wrong. The outside had been full of life and virtue but the inside is death and decay.

Guards with smiles that don't match their eyes and the walls are dark and cracking. Fjor takes me by the arm to a staircase to go to a huge room with red walls and a huge King sized bed. This room seems to be fit for a kind and probably was the King's room. Fjor goes to a bookcase and skims the case itself. Fjor grabs the middle book on the seventh shelf and when he does it opens up revealing a secret passageway.

Through the passageways are steep and small as the figure itself disappears in the dark. Fjor taking my hand leads me down the passageway and I myself am unable to see anything. "How can you see?" I whisper to him to make sure my voice does not bounce off the walls. Fjor doesn't say a thing but instead take his flash light and shines it on his face. The light reveals his yellow-orange Jotunn eyes .

"Text Magne to come and get us" Fjor whispers to me as he looks around us searching for any danger possible. We need you. Please come and save us. They'll know soon enough where we are. That is the response I sent and what I told Fjor as he without reason puts me on his back. Fjor took off in what seemed like the speed of light.

"What's going on?" I ask and as soon as I did I hear what sounds like the roof closing in. Fortunately as they were coming for us we had reached the end of the secret passageway. It felt like a very long passageway to me and at the end I see Magne there. At the end Fjor lets me go and I slide off with my feet touching the ground. Magne offers his hand to us and as we do the world vanishes around us in a blur.

It feels like we're floating on air and I suppose we are though it slowly fades as my body feels like we landed on concrete. It is scratchy and warm so it can't be concret but my norse also picks up the smell of salt. Picking my head up I notice that Fjor and Magne are already up. I try to get up and in all honestly it doesn't feel easy at all. Taking one step I feel an immense pain in my foot and I feel myself lose be pulled towards the ground.

I did not feel the ground at all and all in thanks to Fjor and Magne for saving me from the fall. They have me sit on the side of a sidewalk and my shoe comes off. Looking down it seems my foot and ankle are a very swollen black-blueish bruise."We need to take you to a hospital" Magne goes to pull a phone from his pocket and calls a cab. It doesn't take very long for the cab to get where we are.

Magne and Fjor sit next to the other and I am on the end next to the left seat. They put my foot on their laps to keep it elevated until we get to the hospital. The waiting room for the Emergency Room is pretty big and takes forever to get in to see a doctor. They had told us it was a broken foot and needed surgery to be fixed. So they took a tub of my blood to make sure I can have surgery at all and to have my blood type.

The doctor came back and Fjor stood up immediately when he entered the room. Well Magne did not stand up he did stare intensely at him and wait for the answer. "Miss Insgunt here needs a blood donor if she is to get a surgery for her foot" The doctor tells them. "Why does she need a donor? Doctor..I'm sorry what's your name?" Magne gets up from his chair and stands near Fjor. "I am Doctor Genivere Jackson" Doctor Jackson offers her hand to both the boys.

As they shake hands Magne offers to be my donor and Doctor Jackson tells him that it is fine so long as our DNA is similar enough. It takes thirty minutes before anyone takes his blood.Another hour goes by and still nothing. " Thank you for giving blood, Magne" I turn to look at him and I give out my hand to him. Magne takes it and I myself squeeze it in gratitude and in turn he squeezes back. "It was nothing Gry, your like a sister to me" before Magne can say another word Doctor Jackson comes in with the blood results.

"Excuse me and I hope to not bother you but I have your results back about the DNA results" Doctor Jackson closes the door behind her and pulls out the papers from the folder.

"Your brother Magne here shares the exact DNA type and similar enough to your own DNA for your surgery".


	7. The Call To Mom

**_**A/N: I've been working on my Subliminals and I already have seven request on my list even though I am taking a break. My break is only three days which means yesterday, tomorrow and today are my break. I wanted a break because making a subliminal is hard work and can take alot out of someone so I decided three days. That way the people who have requests get what they want in due time. I know how it is to want a subliminal to be done soon as possible. I decided to work a bit on the Fjor and Gry Fanfiction so you all have something. This is 2 and half pages on Google Docs.**_**

****Fjor POV****

We all hear the word,we all know the word yet i don't think any of us really understand what's going on. "What do you mean brother?" Gry's face is as white as a sheet and Magne doesn't look that far away. "You didn't know" What Dr. Jackson said wasn't a question but a statement. All they can do is nod their head softly and I myself go to Gry's side. Wrapping my arms around her and her head lays on my chest.

Dr. Jackson grabs her things and as she opens the door she says she will be back in a couple minutes. Magne looks at me then to Gry and back again. Finally he decides to pick up the phone and dials his mom's number. Magne is yelling into the phone from what I can hear from the other side of the phone all she is doing is denying. "She may not recognize me because of my name" is the first thing that has come from her lips since she went into shock.

Magne explains to her how Gry needed surgery and that when they took blood. That when they took the blood they had noticed that his and Gry's DNA looked so familiar that when it was compared it proved that they were a hundred percent biological siblings. As the conversation drew on Magne had turned the phone on speaker. 's voice is shaky now not in denial but as if there was a deep pain to it. "I was young and it was after you and Laurits were born. Your father and I had another child, a baby girl named Maria " as takes a deep shaky breath.

We all stare at the phone on the table and suddenly Magne jumps up from his seat. "Why didn't you tell us? I was in love with Gry!" Mange goes to slam his hand on the table and I quickly put my hand out to stop him. "We didn't want either of you to be in pain. It had been a closed adoption, so we had no idea where they were and no way to contact them. They just have nothing to say at all and so I decided to take charge instead. "Thank you, but we have to go because is coming in soon" tells them that she will talk to them once they're down with the emergency room.

After a couple minutes comes in to get Gry ready for surgery and preparation for it. Eventually Gry is in bed with Ivy in her arms and she gives Magne a hug and tells him that she will see him soon. I kiss her goodbye as I pull away and I squeeze my hand in support. She lets my hand go and whispers she will be back soon.


End file.
